Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle may include one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The vehicle may use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if an output of the sensors is indicative that the vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle may navigate around the obstacle.
Various types of sensors of a vehicle may also be used in order to detect objects in a surrounding environment of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle may include lasers, sonar, radar, cameras, and other devices which scan and record data from the vehicle's surroundings. Once an object is detected, data received from these devices may then be used to identify what the object actually is (e.g., another vehicle, a pedestrian, an animal, etc.).